


Lucas North One-Shot

by BBCGirl657



Series: Lucas and Lina [1]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas has returned from Moscow and is reunited with an old flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucas North One-Shot

Lina knew he was following her, but she didn’t let on to this fact. She ducked into an alley and hid behind a pillar. She watched him walk past her. She pulled a knife from her boot and pounced on his back. “You never were good at tailing me”, she said, the knife poised at his throat. 

Lucas knew she wouldn’t slice his throat, so he reached up to the hand that held the knife and pulled it from her hand as she nuzzled his neck. 

She lowered herself down until her feet touched the ground, but kept her arms wrapped around him. 

Lucas turned around in her arms so he was facing her. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. 

“When did you get back?” she asked him. 

“Couple of days ago”, he told her. 

She smacked him on the chest and said, “And you didn’t think to call me?” 

“It’s complicated, Kitten”, he said. 

“It’s been a long eight years, Luc”, she said. 

“I know, darling”, he said. 

“I thought you were never coming home”, she said softly, “I thought I would die without ever knowing what happened to you”. 

The two were quiet until Lina asked, “So are you working any jobs right now?” 

Lucas sighed. 

“I know, I know”, she said, “I just wish you didn’t have to be so secretive”. 

Lucas knew it bothered her. “Technically no”, he said, “Harry doesn’t think I’m ready to go back into the field”. 

“But you were one of the best field agents”, she told him. 

“Key word: was”, he said. 

“I’m sure if you give it some time, you’ll be back out there in no time”, she said. 

Lucas desperately wanted to tell her that he was spying for Russia against the British, but he worried about what she would think about him. He had a feeling she would love him either way. “Kitten, I need you to listen to me very carefully”, he said holding her face in his hands. 

“Lucas…” she said. 

“While in Russia, they agreed to let me go if I would spy for them and I said yes”, he said. He heard her breath hitch as her green eyes went wide. “When they find out…” he trailed off, “I have to go. I’ve already put you in enough danger”. Lucas kissed her one last time and started to walk off. 

Lina grabbed his wrist. “No. You are not leaving me”, she said, “I’m not letting go of you this time”. 

“Why did you wait for me?” he asked her, “You could’ve moved on and gotten married”. 

“Because I love you Lucas North”, she told him, “I’m not Elisabeta. You know that”. 

“I’ve really got to go. I’ll contact you when I can”, he said. He leaned down and kissed her.

 

It was weeks before she heard from him again. 

She picked up her phone and dialed his number. 

“Not now”, he said. 

“Working a job are we?” she teased. 

“I’m serious. I can’t talk to you right now”, he said. 

“Alright”, she said, “But can I see you later?” 

“I’ll see what I can do”, he said. 

She could hear the slight smile in his voice.

 

Later that night, there was a knock at the door. 

She rushed to it and threw open the front door. 

Lucas was standing there soaking wet with tears in his eyes. 

“Oh no”, she whispered. She took Lucas in her arms as his shoulders started to shake. “Shh, shhh”, she cooed running her fingers through his wet hair. 

“I had another one”, he said, his voice cracking. 

Another flashback. 

“I know, love. I know”, she told him. She fixed him a cup of tea as he told her what happened. 

He normally didn’t tell her anything about his missions, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

That night, Lucas slept in Lina’s arms and the next morning was gone like the Spook he was.


End file.
